There is a need for long lengths of an insulated electrical conductor wire encased in metal tubing, for example, in wells for providing electrical power and/or making various measurements from various types of instruments. In such cases, the electrical cable may be of a long length, for example only, as much as 15,000 feet long. The manufacture of such cable is both expensive and difficult.
The present apparatus is particularly advantageous by manufacturing such a cable in a vertical position wherein various types of forces can be utilized such as gravity forces, vacuum forces, and pressure forces, to control the insertion of an electrical conductor into the inside of an outer metal tubing.